mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Great House Clan of Grand Supreme Lord Jehavah Ghalmeath Sarkhon
hi =3.1 Great House Clan of Grand Supreme Lord Jehavah Ghalmeath Sarkhon= Grand Supreme Lord Jehavah Ghalmeath Sarkhon and his lovely wife Supreme Lady Evah Sarkhon,Ruler of the home of Atlantis Prime.-father of Prince Ghalmeath Sarkhon. Supreme Lady Evah [Zantharr Sarkhon,Ruler of Genisis-Prime.-father of Prince Ghalmeath Sarkhon. Lord Azraharr Sarkhon.First Brother to Grand Supreme Lord Jehavah Ghalmeath Sarkhon.Lord Azraharr Sarkhon is Minister of Temporal Sciences.Father of Lord Azurath Adam Sarkhon,Lady Alexandria Jessica Asurah Sarkhon,Lord Majus Tal Sarkhon. Lady Asrea Manthall Sarkhon.First Sister in Law to Grand Supreme Lord Jehavah Ghalmeath Sarkhon.Wife of Lord Azraharr Sarkhon and Assistant Minister of Temporal Sciences.Mother of Lord Azurath Adam Sarkhon,Lady Alexandria Jessica Asurah Sarkhon,Lord Majus Tal Sarkhon Prince Ghalmeath Sarkhon. Lord Thorus Mal Sarkhon.Second Brother to Grand Supreme Lord Jehavah Ghalmeath Sarkhon.Lord Tharus Mal Sarkhon is Minister of Temporal History.Father of Lord Kharus Sarkhon,Major Thuzan Thann Sarkhon,Lady Astra Sarkhon. Lady Esharah Tharnson Sarkhon,Second Sister in Law to Prince Ghalmeath Sarkhon.Wife to Lord Thoras Sarkhon.Mother of Lord Kharus Sarkhon,Major Thuzan Thann Sarkhon,Lady Astra Sarkhon. Lord Phallan Tallus Sarkhon.Third Brother to Grand Supreme Lord Jehavah Ghalmeath Sarkhon.Lord Tharus Mal Sarkhon is Minister of Temporal History.Father of Lord Kharus Sarkhon,Major Thuzan Thann Sarkhon,Reverand Mother Celestria Castria Sarkhon.Lady Shayla Thal Sarkhon. Reverand Mother Rhainna Sarkhon.Third Sister in Law to Grand Supreme Lord Jehavah Ghalmeath Sarkhon.Assistant of Temporal History.Wife to Lord Phallan Tallus Sarkhon .Mother of Lord Kharus Sarkhon,Major Thuzan Thann Sarkhon,Reverand Mother Celestria Castria Sarkhon.Lady Shayla Thal Sarkhon Reverand Mother Kyrhainna Sarkhon,First Sister to Grand Supreme Lord Jehavah Ghalmeath Sarkhon.(Still uses the last of Sarkhon,even she married Cardinal Abraham Jared Shearhan.Mother of Lord Jeramiah Asric Shearhan,Lady Jessica Shearhan and Lady Evangelyne Shearhan. Lady Astrea Manthall Sarkhon,Sister in Law to Prince Ghalmeath Sarkhon.Wife to Lord Thoras Sarkhon.Mother of Lord Kharus Sarkhon,Major Thuzan Thann Sarkhon,Lady Astra Sarkhon. All last reported to have seen aboard the Imperial Atlantean Star Castle.Castle Sarkhon during the Last Great Titan Wars.Temporal Rumors has that they may survived in other temporal worldline. [[Lost City of Iskhandarr] Iskhandarr orbited a red star named , which also seemed to be an object of worship for the Atlantean culture.. Its capital city is referred to as the Citadel,portrayed as being constructed out of a white, crystalline material and contains the Iskhandarr Capitol, the seat of Iskhandarr government.home of the Council and the Temple of Rao At the centre of the Capitol is the Panopticon, beneath which is made use of their advanced science to create a world where scientific inventions and research influenced much of daily life. Robots and computers were used for many tasks on Krypton, On the white crystalline cities of the planet Iskhandarr , the Ruling Council of Elders banishes three treasonous criminals to eternal imprisonment in the Phantom Zone.Seraphean crystals are able to grow huge land masses and incorporate the properties of the surrounding environment; a sliver taken from of one of the crystals,can charged and programmed to grow into various mega structures of various kinds the planet was envisioned as having stark white terrain of jagged frozen plateaus, stretching broadly under heavy, dark skiesextremely hostile, glaciated conditions, which forced extreme adaptation and rapid evolution in the descendants of humanoid space travelers (and their dogs) who became stranded on its surface in decades ago. This led to an extremely strong, dense, and durable Ishankarrian species with unusual physical properties. the rise of a civilization which uses geothermal heat as its primary power source, developing science and technology, but finding it difficult to escape the massive world's gravity. had to use their advanced technology to survive. Over 100,000 years ago,Iskhandarr had already developed scientific advancements far beyond those of present-day Earth, and within a few millennia had conquered disease, learned to retard the aging process, and perfected cloning; vast banks of non-sentient clones held multiple copies of each living Kryptonian so that replacement parts were always available in the case of injury. All Kryptonians were effectively immortal, "with all the strength and vigor of youth maintained",[3] and enjoyed an idyllic, sensual existence in an Arcadian paradise.[4]The formerly lush garden world was burned and blasted, left mostly a lifeless desert. In direct contrast to the society that had existed prior to the Clone Wars, a sterile, emotionally dead civilization emerged. The population became isolated from one another, living in widely separated technological citadels and shunning all personal, physical contact. Procreation would then become a matter of selecting compatible genetic material which would then be placed within an artificial womb called a "birthing matrix". Any attempt to contact other worlds was forbidden, and the planetary government maintained an isolationist stance, forbidding space exploration of any kind. Iskhandarr was home to many important buildings for and the Iskhandarr Science Council. It was home to the Science Council's military headquarters, the government building where the Science Council commute and also had a large mine which was run by Zor-El.The city proper is dominated by such institutions as the Museum of Iskhandarr History, a well-stocked library, the Iskhandarrean City Zoo, and the majestic Iskhandarr Hall of Justice, where, once each year, the Iskhandarr Parole Board meets to consider the pleas of Phantom Zone prisoners seeking parole. Those prisoners deemed worthy of parole are released from the Phantom Zone to begin new lives a Iskhandarr citizens. Outside the city is a neatly landscaped suburban region characterized by elegant mansions and fine houses, and beyond the suburbs are "strange forests" filled with Iskhandarrian wildlife and "weird vegetation."The inhabitants of this region bear an obvious connection to the figure of the Noble savage, both being regarded as living close to nature, uncorrupted by civilization, and virtuous. =Telepathic Hounds= It shared its solar system with at least one other inhabited planet, , whose inhabitants shared many physiological characterstics with the Atlanteans.starkly divided between upper classes who live in luxury and lower classes who toil under harsh conditions.In general, the Time Lords are an aloof people, with a society full of pomp and ceremony. The Doctor has observed that his people "enjoy making speeches"[40] and have an "infinite capacity for pretension".[41] The Time Lord penchant for ceremony extends to their technology, with various artefacts given weighty names l"a pompous race" of "ancient, dusty senators... frightened of change and chaos" and "peaceful to the point of indolence". Their portrayal in the series is reminiscent of academics living in ivory towers, unconcerned with external affairs. The Doctor states that the Time Lords were sworn never to interfere, only to watch . It has been suggested that, since perfecting the science of time travel, they have withdrawn, bound by the moral complexity of interfering in the natural flow of history (co While interference is apparently against Time Lord policy, there are occasions when they do intervene, albeit indirectly through their CIA or Celestial Intervention Agency. The CIA has occasionally sent the Doctor on missions that required plausible deniability, Each Time Lord belongs to one of a number of various colleges or chapters, such as the Patrexes, Arcalian, and the Prydonian chapters, which have ceremonial and possibly political significance. In it is explained that each chapter has its own colours; the Prydonians wear scarlet and orange, the Arcalians wear green, and the Patrexeans wear heliotrope. However, in that same serial, Cardinal Borusa, described as "the leader of the Prydonian chapter", wears heliotrope. Other Prydonians wear orange headdresses with orange-brown (not scarlet) robes. Others chapters mentioned in spin-off novels include the Dromeian and Cerulean chapters. The Prydonian chapter has a reputation for being devious, and tends to produce renegades; the Doctor, the Master and the Rani are all Prydonians. The colleges of the Academy are led by the Cardinals. Ushers, who provide security and assistance at official Time Lord functions, may belong to any chapter, and wear all-gold uniforms. Also mentioned in the Deadly Assassin are 'plebeian classes'.[20] The executive political leadership is split between the Lord President, who keeps the ceremonial relics of the Time Lords, and the Chancellor, who appears to be the administrative leader of the Cardinals and who acts as a check on the power of the Lord President. The President is an elected position; on Presidential Resignation Day, the outgoing President usually names his successor, who is then usually confirmed in a non-contested "election", but it is still constitutionally possible for another candidate to put themselves forward for the post, as the Doctor did in In that story, the Presidency was described as a largely ceremonial role, but in the orders of the office were to be obeyed without question. The President and Chancellor also sit on the Time Lord High Council, akin to a legislative body, composed variously of Councillors and more senior Cardinals. Also on the High Council is the Castellan of the Chancellory Guard, in charge of the security of the Citadel, who the Doctor has referred to as the leader of a trumped-up palace guard. According to the constitution, if while in emergency session the other members of the High Council are in unanimous agreement, even the President's orders can be overruled It's climate included both temperate regions, where the majority of the population lived, and sub-freezing temperatures at its polar ice caps. Shortly before its attempt, the planet was administered by the Council of Elders, with the aid of Supreme Council of Time Sorcerers,under the guidence of Atlas 9000 an artificial intelligence with planet-wide oversight and control of Iskhandarr.Time Sorcerers are so called because they are able to travel and manipulate time through technology to a far greater degree than any other civilization.[1]The planet's government seemed to have been peaceful, though a small military force was maintained for defense against outside enemies. This force attempted to seize control of the planet under the leadership of High General -an Elsewhere tale convinces the Science Council to relocate selected Atlanteans to Earth.In this issue of Superman: The , an alternate universe Kal-El teams up with Batman to free a Kryptonian occupied Earth. Superman begins to question Jor-El's methods when dealing with the "Terrans". Superman decides to be Clark Kent and free Earth from Kryptonian Tyranny. He battles his own people and fights alongside them to free Earth from the rule of his own race and as usual Lex Luthor is involved. The power of the Time Lords appears limited by their policy of non-interference with the universe and sometimes by intense internecine division. However, the view that they are self-appointed custodians of time developed After Earth was taken over by a AtlanteansKryptonian occupation force, who wiped out Human government along with war, crime and poverty, Twenty years later,the Atlanteans-the elite of society,Jor El's son Kal El must help humans as Superman andAtlanteans live in harmony,with the help of Batman.Its the 23rd year of AtlanteansKryptonian occuption an Batman escapes from prison for the 33rd time, he’s getting to old for this sort of thing Batman functioned as a freedom fighter, combatting the alien tyranny of theAtlanteans far into his old age. Although he was often captured by Team Luthor (led by Lex Luthor) and incarcerated, it was found that no prison could securely hold him. While the Kryptonians tolerated his actions for a long time, and even repaired and healed him after all of his insurrections, he was eventually deemed to be too dangerous to allow to continue to live, and a death order was put out on him. Lex Luthor was believed to have murdered Batman shortly after Batman inspired the young Kal-El, son of one of the planet's leaders to also take up arms in his fight as 'Superman'-in a slightly altered version of his general costume-mixing elements from post Crisis Superboy and Flash Gorgan like open haired divers hood.. Although Superman initially planned on following through on Batman's plans to commit global Kryptonian genocide by destroying their one air purification plant (that he alone was immune to), Kal eventually decided that the answer to their problems was to find harmony between Kryptonians and Humans through negotiation. Batman would later appear alive, helping Superman out with his new role as global peacemaker. What Batman's exact role with the Anti-Kryptonian Resistance was was unclear. At the time of his opposition to the Government, Batman was also known to require a third of the global budget just to have Team Luthor keep him in check. This story is a sort of World's Finest team up and a retelling of a previous Imaginary Superman story,where Superman returns to Krypton ,along Hawkman and Hawkgirl ,in their star ship .This similar as he does later in the Superman -Superman Returns -minus the Thangarian couple..Krypton is a huge debris field of Kryptonite and Superman deside explore it,in a huge light yellow anti Kryptonite space suite.Within this he dreams about his father Jor-El convincing the Science Council to relocate selected Kryptonians to Earth,in great great tube like ark star ships.All the Kryptonians arrived on earth and find they the same extra ordinary powers as Superman.They some take it over,building there own Kryptonian cities near the Terran ones and somewhat becoming the oppressors.Jor El become apart of a resistance movement years later against his own kind,siding with humans,but his Lara stays with her own people,raising Kal El as one of the them.A stylized version of Jor El,resembling the early 1939 Golden Age Superman becomes the Terran symbol for hope,while the real Superman Jor El dresses more Hugo Danner or the pre Superman Reign of Superman art by his creator Seigel and Shuister. Past Generations of the Imperial House of Sarkhon have explored the universe and collected the knowledge of countless worlds, storing the information in glowing Seraphean Orbs.The Seraphean race are angelic holo beings,who have a direct link to Holo Space Sarkhon Sarkhon SarkhonSarkhon SarkhonSarkhon SarkhonSarkhon Sarkhon SarkhonSarkhon SarkhonSarkhon SarkhonSarkhon Sarkhon SarkhonSarkhon SarkhonSarkhon SarkhonSarkhon Sarkhon SarkhonSarkhon Sarkhon